Insanity's Flame
by Elfka
Summary: When Harry's name gets called from the Goblet of Fire he finally snaps.
1. New Version

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_Author's Note: I decided to try to rewrite this story; the original version is in the next chapter, if you want to read it._

* * *

_Summary: When Harry's name gets called from the Goblet of Fire he finally snaps._

* * *

"Harry Potter!"

Harry was shocked, he knew that he had purposely avoided the goblet in the hope that that year he wouldn't have to fight for his life. Glancing around from where he was sitting, Harry saw that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him, and accusing whispers had already started to spread like wildfire. Professor Dumbledore called his name again so Harry slowly got up, his head hung low.

"No," he mumbled.

"Mr. Potter, what did you just say?" Professor McGonagall asked him firmly.

Harry looked up an angry frown marring his face, "I said no! I am sick and tired of being put in these situations! Why am I the only person who has such horrible luck! I didn't put my name in, this is all the stupid goblet's fault!"

As he was speaking, Harry's magic went wild, flames appearing at his feet quickly growing to cover his whole body. When he finished ranting, Harry raised his right hand and looked at the bright orange flame covering it.

"None of you ever help me and you are all so quick to leave my side! You never realize how much pain I'm in, so now you can feel my pain and helplessness as you burn!"

The flames surrounding Harry grew, expanding to cover those near him. Students began to scream as the fire that burned all but the boy who started it spread to reach them. The teachers immediately tried to put out the fire, but their attempts were pointless because the fire was caused by pure magic. All escape routes were quickly blocked by fallen rafters, and debris. As mass panic was setting in, Harry grinned calmly as students ran around him trying to stop the flames from burning them alive.

In the end, there was no one to hear the screams slowly die away as all the occupants of the once mighty hall were consumed by flames, excluding the person who started the fire, the one and only Harry James Potter.


	2. Original Version

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_Author's Note: This is the first Fanfiction I have ever written, so I apologize if it is bad._

* * *

_Summary: When Harry's name gets called from the Goblet of Fire he finally snaps._

* * *

"Harry Potter!"

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at Harry when his name was called, accusing whispers already starting. The Boy-Who-Lived sat in his seat staring at his plate until Professor Dumbledore called him to the front.

Harry slowly got up, his body jerking like a puppet on a string. He was standing in the middle of the Great Hall with his head slouched so you couldn't see his eyes. Suddenly Harry started to giggle madly; it was soft at first but quickly got louder until he was laughing insanely with his head thrown back.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked him warily.

The Boy-Who-Lived abruptly stopped mid laugh, then he tipped his head so he was looking at the Professor upside down and said,

"W-why d-d-don't w-we j-ju-just le-let i-it a-all b-b-burn?"

Raising a hand that was covered in a bright orange flame, he stood staring at the professor with an empty look. Then without warning Harry's whole body was engulfed in fire, as he started to laugh insanely once more. Slowly other student's robes, skirts, hair, and even tables started to catch on fire.

The students and teachers tried to put out the fire but their attempts were pointless, the fire caused by pure magic could not be put out. All escape routes were quickly blocked by fallen rafters, and debris. As mass panic was setting in, Harry danced manically in circles around the burning students, teachers, and school.

You could hear the screams slowly die away as all the occupants of Hogwarts were burned alive, including the person who started the fire, the one and only Harry James Potter.


End file.
